Frases del Corazón
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Las Kunoichis de la Hoja reflexionan sobre lo que siente su corazón hacia cierto chico. SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, SHIKAINO, NEJITEN.
1. Mi delito es amarte

Frases del Corazón.

**CAP. 1**

**Mi delito es Amarte.**

**"Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprende a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta".**

_*SASUSAKU*_

Cada día te recuerdo, recuerdo esa noche en que te fuiste; te conté lo que sentía por ti y no te importó, te fuiste dejándome sola.

Cada día te espero y lucho para que cuando regreses no sea aquella niña a la que veías detrás de ti, repitiéndote: "¡Sasuke-Kun! A cada momento. Te seguire amando Hasta que la muerte llegue, pero no seré ya aquella niña a la que dejaste en esa banca a mitad de la noche.

Para mi siempre fuiste un ser perfecto en apariencia pero nunca consideré sí tu alma era igual de perfecta. Quizá no puedo ver tu alma, pero en tus ojos veía esa rabia, te fuiste pos esa estupida venganza, dejando todo: tú hogar, tus amigos y a mí. Aún me pregunto si me considerabas algo en tu vid, aunque cada vez que pasan los minutos, las horas y los días la respuesta se hace más obvia… yo era sólo un obstáculo para ti y para tu objetivo.

Muchas veces me dijiste que yo era peor que Naruto, es decir según tú una debilucha, pero nunca te veías a ti mismo, el débil eras tu al no poder dar a conocer tus sentimientos y problemas y ese fue tu error creer en lo que pensabas que era correcto y no en la opinión correcta de la vida.

Cada día rezó para que cuando peles contra Itachi el que resulte vencedor seas tu y no él; porque cada respiración tuya es un minuto más de vida para mi, quedare destrozada si mueres, mis sueños se derrumbarían, mi corazón se quebraría en mil pedazos y mi propósito se esfumaría.

Ahora que te fuiste me reprocho por no seguir tu consejo: "En vez de estar coqueteando conmigo deberías estar entrenando". Me lo dijiste porque sabías que era inservible para tú propósito.

Sabes muchas veces he pensado en irme contigo, en ser tú aliada, pero cada vez reflexiono y pienso que es una tontería, me repito a mi misma que eso seria una deshonra para mis amigos, para mis padres, para mi antiguo sensei y para Tsunade-sama que siempre han confiado en mi, me han apoyado en estos momentos, gracias a ellos he podido seguir con el entrenamiento, con las misiones y lo más importante he podido superarme día a día.

Una cosa es indudable yo te seguiré esperando; yo sé que Naruto y los demás te traerán a la aldea a como de lugar y yo… yo estaré aquí con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa en mi rostro y un sueño que cumplir.

Pero recuerda. Te seguiré queriendo, te seguiré amando pero ya no seré aquella niña que alababa y respetaba cada palabra tuya, NO… Cuando regreses y me veas, veras que he cambiado, me he hecho más fuerte y lo más importante me he convertido en una mujer… tú mujer, Sasuke Uchiha.

Dejen Reviws, Por favor


	2. Mi sueño es tenerte

Frases del Corazón

CAP. 2

Mi sueño es tenerte

"Si vivo sin conocerte no vivo, si muero sin conocerte no muero porque no he vivido"

*NaruHina*

Cada vez que te veo me sonrojo, cada vez que me miras me dan ganas de salir corriendo, cada vez que platicas conmigo me desmayo. Esa soy yo Hinata Hyûga cuando Naruto Uzumaki se acerca a mí.

Siempre he sido tímida y un poco dudosa sobre mis cualidades, pero tú Naruto me das las fuerzas de superarme y seguir adelante y de no dudar sobre mi destino, sobre quien soy, de no llorar ya que es un intento fallido de lograr algo. Tú eres mi razón de salir adelante.

Te admiro porque has salido adelante aún cuando nadie creía en ti, cuando todos te odiaban y te rechazaban por ser diferente; somos tan iguales odiados por las personas que deberían de amarnos y enseñarnos nuestro destino, nuestro camino y nuestro nido como personas… Pero renuncian a nosotros para reprocharse de su mala suerte.

Desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti, vi tu gran optimismo por llegar a ser Hokage de la aldea. Se lo que sufriste para llegar a ser un buen ninja, porque aunque no te dieras cuenta yo estaba ahí observándote, vigilándote, cuidándote, manteniéndome alerta por tú bienestar, para que no te encuentres solo en el camino que has tomado, yo me prometí serte útil mi Naruto.

Te he seguido por mi propia voluntad, por mi amor y respeto hacia ti… recuerdo que cada vez que me caía y perdía me ponía a llorar y en ese instante me rendía, eso he admirado de ti, tú te levantabas y seguías adelante, cada esfuerzo valía y eso me enseño a pararme y seguir sin pensar en mis errores.

Muchas veces me reproche por ser débil y estuve a punto de caer por el camino equivocado, pero recordaba tus palabras y cada vez quería estar contigo para poder protegerte, para que te fijaras en mi y para amarte.

Me dolía verte acercarte a Sakura-chan e invitarla a salir, me dolía saber que tu corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra persona, que tú nunca te fijarías en mi, pero algo en mí no me dejará rendirme y esa era tu sonrisa, tus calidas palabras, tu juramento de sangre, tu bondad y alegría.

Me entristecí cuando te fuiste a entrenar con Gamabunta lejos de la aldea, me sentía sola pero prometiste regresar más fuerte que nunca y esa promesa me hizo ser paciente y esperar tu regreso el cual llego después de dos años; tú apariencia había cambiado, pero tú mentalidad, tu ser y tu pureza estaban intactos. "Ese es Naruto" me dije en mi mente, al ver que habías hecho tu promesa.

No se si mi sueño se hará realidad, lo que sí se es que por mi amado rubio yo iría hasta el fin del mundo para poder realizar mi meta.

"Siempre tuya, Hinata".


	3. Mi mal es no poseerte

**Hola…….**** Les quiero dar gracias a Harmonie Roux y a Silvermist23 por dejarme reviews. De verdad les agradezco mucho.**

**Frases del Corazón.**

**CAP. 3**

**Mi mal es no poseerte.**

"**Por fin empezaba a superar nuestra separación y por fin empezaba a aceptar que nunca serás mió, que tienes otra pareja… Pero hoy me has sonreído y has estropeado todo".**

***ShikaIno***

¡Ahhh! ¡Mendokusai!, esa es tu palabra favorita es como si en ella resolvieras todos tus problemas. Recuerdo que siempre me he molestado por tu indiferencia hacia las cosas importantes de la vida. Pero me ha sorprendido tu inteligencia, tu sensatez y más que todo tu amor y aprecio hacia las demás personas. Tu promesa a me sorprendió, pero yo se que eres un hombre de palabra, has cuidado a Kurenai y venciste al asesino de nuestro sensei.

Hace unos pocos días llegaste a la florería de mis padres, "¿Qué quieres?" te pregunte, "Vienes a comer conmigo" me respondiste y yo solo moví la cabeza en forma afirmativa y nos fuimos donde acostumbrábamos a ir con Asuma a comer luego de cada misión. Al llegar vi que allí estaba nuestro amigo regordete platicando con alguien que no reconocí hasta llegar frente a la mesa, allí estaba Temari, nos sentamos y cada uno pidió su orden. Y como si tenían planeado arruinarme la comida dieron la noticia: "Temari y yo somos novios" dijo Shikamaru con un tono lleno de alegría, Chougi platico con ellos el resto de la comida y yo solo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

La comida termino rápido como si el destino quisiera que no sufriera por mucho tiempo y me fui con una sensación de tristeza. Me pregunto porque reaccione así.

Hoy los vi salir de la Academia juntos, Temari agarrada del brazo de Shika. Sé que serán felices juntos, los dos son grandes ninjas, aunque me hubiera gustado que la alegría de mi amigo fuera yo, pero Kami-sama no lo quiso así, Me acerque a ellos para preguntarles donde estaba Naruto y en ese momento me dieron unas ganas de llorar pero no lo hice porque el código ninja dice que no debemos mostrar nuestros sentimientos a nuestros enemigos y ese enemigo para mí es Sabuko No Temari. Me dijeron que el hiperactivo ninja estaba con Iruka-sensei. Me despedí de ellos y emprendí el viaje hasta donde estaba el contenedor del Kyubi. Vi a Naruto saltando de alegría y a Iruka-sensei con cara de pocos amigos "Lo invito a comer Ramen" me dije y me reí. Al llegar a donde ellos dije: "Naruto, Tsunade-sama te anda buscando", "Nos veremos en el Ichiraku Iruka-sensei, adios Ino y arigato". Me despedí de mi antiguo sensei y me dirigi a mi hogar, hoy no tenía misiones.

Soy tu mejor amiga Shika, siempre contarás conmigo como tal, pero creo que yo no siento amistad por ti, sino algo mas fuerte; se que no podrá ser lo que yo siento por ti, ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por darme cuenta de mis sentimientos muy tarde, sino hasta este momento que te veo con otra mujer y sé que tu amor hacia mi será como al de una hermana, esto es lo problemático de la vida, me pongo a pensar y me repito por ultima vez… Tu amante prohibida Ino Yamanaka, porque se que tu corazón ya esta ocupado…y en eso recuerdo tu sonrisa despreocupada y me viene a la mente las ultimas palabras de Asuma-sensei "Nunca te dejes ganar en el amor" **(Aquí Asuma ya esta muerto)** y esas dos cosas me hacen seguir a tu lado, peleando para que tú corazón no se olvide de mi… Tu eterna Problemática.

**El de NejiTen es la ultima parte de este Fic y estará hasta el sábado por la clausura del año escolar y una fiesta que tendremos así que les pido que me tengan paciencia.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Mi agonia es no olvidarte

**Daga: Aquí les traigo el último capi de este fic… LES QUIERO DECIR QUE LOS CAPIS LOS HE PUBLICADO MUY RÁPIDO PORQUE…**

**Inner: Porque ella es muy impaciente y casi se moría por no poder publicarlos…XD**

**Daga: Y quien te pregunto Inner, a?**

**Inner: Yo misma, fíjate…**

**Daga: Tú, tu eres una…**

**Inner: Una que a?**

**Neji: Ya, ya que no ven que los demás esperamos el fic y no sus tontas peleas de niñas.**

**Inner: Y a ti quien te invito engreído Hyuga.**

**Tenten: Nadie le dice Engreído a mi Neji…**

**Inner: =.=**

**Daga: eh, mejor comienzo el fic, por ultimo les tengo que aclarar algo:**

**Inner: que Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, El engreído de Neji, no nos pertenecen sino que a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Frases del Corazón.**

**Cap. 4**

**Mi agonía es no Olvidarte.**

"**Tratar de olvidar a alguien es tratar de olvidarlo para siempre".**

***NejiTen***

Hoy estamos en una misión y tú siempre de serio, nunca te has comportado de otra forma con nadie, aunque las cosas en tu clan ya se arreglaron, tú siempre sigues con esa mirada de hielo, con tu rostro que no refleja ningún sentimiento. En realidad no sé que de me enamore, no sé porque me enamore, pero si sé que me enamoré de Neji Hyuga, mi compañero de equipo, El genio de su clan.

Seguimos en la misión y tu siempre con tu pose serena, mientras Gai-sensei y Rock lee platican de la llama de la juventud, en realidad no me importa, lo único que me importa es tu rostro, las miradas frías que en mi despiertan un sentimiento calido; no se quien es mas cobarde si tu o yo. Tú por no decirme lo que yo quiero oír o yo por no mantener tus miradas y esquivarlas cada vez que puedo para esconder mi sonrojo que me delataría a mí y a mis sentimientos.

Te acercas a mí y me dices: " Que te pasa Tenten", con tú habitual tono de voz que hace que me ponga nerviosa. Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo de ti, una de ellas es que a veces me tratas como tu juguete de entrenamiento y otras te preocupas por mí. "No me pasa nada" te contesto. Sí le hubiera preguntado a una amiga que significa tu comportamiento hacía mi, me contestaría con Rapidez que es AMOR, y yo le contestaría, NO, NO ESO NO PUEDE SER… "Que es eso" pregunto en voz alta y tú me contestas: "Es fácil, es una emboscada" y como siempre no te equivocas a los segundos aparecen 8 ninjas alrededor de nosotros, por lo que se ve son ninjas renegados de la aldea de la nube. Gai-sensei y rock lee se están preparando con su Taijutsu para comenzar a pelear; yo. Yo estoy nerviosa, pero aún así saco un kunai de mi porta churikens y tú, tú comienzas a atacar a los ninjas con tú rasgo sanguíneo el Byakugan atacando a sus puntos de Chakra, ya derribaste a dos de ellos, yo saco unos pergaminos para invocar más armas y atacar a los ninjas que salen mal heridos, siento tú mirada posarse en mí, pero sigo y doy el golpe final a esos dos ninjas, mientras que Gai-sensei y Rock Lee me esperan "En que momento terminaron" digo sorprendida "Hace unos segundos" dice Lee, mientras mi sensei levanto su dedo gordo y nos dice: "LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN NOSOTROS", "Hai" responde Lee, mientras veo pasar esa escena me fijo en ti, tú ya comenzaste a caminar y yo te sigo al igual que los otros dos que podría ser padre e hijo.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la fortaleza de la Aldea de la nube, de seguro esos ninjas no querían que la invitación fuera entregada al Raikage, pero allí estaba yo entregándole la invitación a uno de los 5 Kages. Era una invitación para una fiesta que Lady Hokage ha hecho por los 16 años de paz entre nuestras aldeas. "Hay habitaciones disponibles para ustedes, deben de estar muy cansados". "Hai" contestamos todos al unísono. Un sirviente nos muestra nuestras habitaciones… Me paro para ver que Gai-sensei y Rock Lee se han quedado en las primeras habitaciones, veo hacia el frente y ahí esta el, se ha parado al igual que yo, mientras veo que el sirviente se ha perdido en uno de los pasillos Neji se acerca a mí con su habitual postura seguridad y me susurra a mi oido "Estamos solos" mi cuerpo reacciona con un escalofrío y agacho mi cabeza para esconder mi sonrojo pero el toma mi barbilla y me besa así estamos unos segundos hasta que la falta de aire nos hace que nos separemos, tenía curiosidad y aun sintiendo sus calidos labios le pregunto: "Tu siempre me confundes con tu comportamiento hacía mi" le digo, "Y como te confundo", "Algunas veces me tratas como tu juguete y ahora esto", "No te has fijado que yo siempre me fijo en ti, que te vigilo cuando entrenas, que solo te quiero para mi cuando te pido que entrenes conmigo… Que todo lo malo se me olvida cuando te veo sonreír, TU ERES MI TENTEN", "TU TENTEN" le digo con picardía y nos volvimos a besar.

Ahora se que lo único que tengo que olvidar son todas esas dudas. Este día con la luna como testigo nos juramos amor eterno. Desde ahora tu eres mi chico de ojos de luna, porque al ver tus ojos miró la felicidad en ti y eso me hace sentir bien, por eso soy tu Kunoichi de Armas, desde hoy tus besos y caricias ya no serán un sueño…

Dejen Reviews Por fa, para decirme si les gusto… Bye


End file.
